


Doe-Eyed

by zubeneschamali



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, were!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: Written for an spn_masquerade prompt for werefawn!Jensen. Jared hadn't realized just how important Jensen was to him until he was safe by his side once again.





	Doe-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking over my year-in-writing and realized I never claimed this! Thanks to the prompter; I had fun with this.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay, I've got you." Jared wasn't even sure that Jensen could understand his words, but he continued to speak soothingly as he crouched down and moved towards the trembling form of his best friend. "It's all right, Jensen, I'm here. You're safe now."

Jensen's fawn eyes were big and dark. He'd been looking around wildly a moment ago, at the police swarming the room, but now he was focused on Jared. His breath was coming fast, flanks heaving, but as he looked at Jared, he seemed to calm down.

"That's good, Jensen, that's good." Jared reached out slowly, opening his hand to reveal a couple of sugar cubes.

Of course, Jensen hated it when anyone treated him like an animal, especially Jared. The glare he got in response was actually reassuring, and Jared gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, you'll be all right, Jen. Come on, I don't know how much they've been feeding you, and you'll need the energy to transform."

The glare turned resigned, and Jensen delicately lapped the sugar cubes from Jared's hand. He straightened up, tossing his small head, and then looked at Jared more pointedly.

"Yeah, okay, I got it." Jared held up a small vial. "I'm going to pour this into your mouth, okay? It should reverse the locking spell and let you transform."

Jensen braced his four little hooves against the wooden floor and opened his mouth, tilting his head back.

Carefully, Jared poured the vial in and then sat back. He reached for the blanket that was on the floor next to him, ready to drape it over Jensen.

The fawn in front of him swallowed down the potion and stood there, still shaking. The trembling intensified, and then Jared saw the familiar twist of the empty air as a full-size human male replaced the tiny deer who had been there a moment ago.

Quickly, Jared draped the blanket over Jensen's back. He was on his hands and knees, taking deep gulps of air. Jared made sure the blanket was covering him before rubbing the back of his neck. "You okay?" he asked quietly.

Jensen nodded, head hanging down. "That sucked," he said hoarsely.

The relieved laugh that Jared barked out was bordering on hysterical. "I can imagine," he said, letting his hand rest on the back of Jensen's neck, feeling himself start to calm down as well. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. A moment later, Jensen followed his lead.

After a moment, Jared asked quietly, "You gonna be okay to talk to the police tonight?"

Jensen lifted his head. His eyes were bloodshot, and he looked as exhausted as Jared had ever seen him. "Yeah, I can manage it," he said. "Need to make sure they found everyone else."

Jared nodded. "I wasn't really paying attention to that part of the operation," he admitted. "I was just waiting until they told me I could come in and see you."

Jensen's eyes softened. "I don't even know how long I've been here."

"A week. At least, that's how long you've been missing."

"Shit."

"Yeah. Your parents are on the way; they've been staying at a hotel near campus."

"They must have been going nuts." Jensen's expression said he knew that Jared would have been out of his mind with worry, too.

"Yeah," Jared said quietly, giving the back of Jensen's neck a gentle squeeze.

They looked at each other a moment longer. Jared felt a sudden, unfamiliar swoop of nerves in his stomach. This was Jensen, his best friend since before going away to college together, the person he knew better than anyone in the world. The person who he'd also come to realize in the past week meant more to him than anyone else. And he didn't quite know what to do about that, or if there was even anything he could do about it.

Mentally, Jared shook himself. This really wasn't the time. Jensen needed him right now. "You think you can get up?" he asked softly. "We should get you out of here."

"Yeah, probably." Jensen hesitated. "As long as I can persuade my brain I only have two legs again."

"We'll take it slow, okay? One leg at a time." Jared shifted from crouching to kneeling. "Here, lean on me."

Slowly, carefully, Jensen straightened up. He caught the blanket as he went, wrapping it around his waist and tucking it in. Then, leaning heavily on Jared's shoulder, he planted one foot on the ground and started to stand.

When he was on his own two feet, Jared gave him a huge grin. "That's great, Jen." He carefully got to his feet himself, making sure Jensen could still lean on him. "How're you doing?"

Jensen started to speak, but then caught himself. "Not sure I can do this," he said, swaying on his feet as he grabbed at Jared's shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jared caught him before he could fall. "It's okay, there's no rush."

Jensen was shaking his head. "I'm not—I can't—" He looked at Jared, eyes just as wide as the fawn's had been even though they were their bright familiar green once more.

"It's okay, Jensen. I'm here." Without thinking about it, Jared braced his legs and bent down to scoop Jensen up in a bridal carry.

Jensen gave a small yelp but didn't fight it, almost collapsing into Jared's arms. He did mutter, "Careful," as he made sure the blanket was still covering everything important. But then he went still against Jared's chest, head resting against his shoulder, breathing out a soft sigh.

Arms full of Jensen, safe and warm, Jared was sure he'd never felt more peace and contentment in his life.

He carried Jensen outside, past the swarms of police who were gathering their evidence and questioning the other weres who'd been held by the same captor. Jared didn't need to know the details right now—he just wanted to get Jensen outside of the place he'd been held for the past week.

It was a ridiculously large mansion, and the room where Jensen and the others had been was way in the back. So by the time Jared got to the front door, he was already struggling a little to carry Jensen. But Jensen was curled up against him, hand resting over Jared's heart, and Jared would have carried him for miles just to have him so close.

Jared's arms had other ideas, though, and he had to stop at the front steps of the mansion. "Just a sec," he said, carefully lowering himself to the marble steps. They were wide enough that he wouldn't be in anyone's way, and he needed a short break. With Jensen in his lap, he kept his arms around him. It was early fall, not really cold, but all Jensen had was the blanket. And Jared.

"Thanks," Jensen said softly. "I know I need to talk to the cops, but…I just need a minute."

"Need to talk to the paramedics, too," Jared said with a pointed look.

"I'll be okay." Jensen gave him a small smile. "I feel better already."

"I still want you checked out," Jared insisted. "And your parents will, too."

"Oh God." Jensen put his forehead against Jared's chest. "Yeah, they will. They've been freaking out, haven't they?"

"With good cause," Jared retorted.

"I know." Jensen looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Hey. It's not your fault. Not at all."

Jensen nodded, but he looked lost in thought.

Jared leaned closer, so that Jensen's face filled his vision. "Don't think about it, okay? Not right now."

Jensen shifted his gaze to meet Jared's. He was so close that Jared could feel his breath on his cheek. Jared's stomach gave that same funny swoop as before, and he was suddenly afraid that his newly-discovered feelings for Jensen were written all over his face.

Jensen cleared his throat. "It's all right," he said softly. "I know I'm safe now."

"I was so scared for you," Jared whispered, tightening his grip on Jensen. "No one knew where you'd gone, and weres were disappearing all over town, and…"

Jensen's face was just inches away, familiar and beloved and yet somehow strangely new, given how Jared was thinking about him. "I know," Jensen whispered back. "But I knew you'd find me."

The trust and confidence in his eyes just about broke Jared. The only thing he could do was duck his head and press his lips to Jensen's, trying to convey everything he was feeling without having to say another word.

Jensen made a low noise in the back of his throat, tensing in Jared's arms. Before Jared could wonder if he'd made a mistake, Jensen was leaning up, throwing an arm around Jared's neck to pull himself closer.

There was nothing in the world at that moment except the warmth of Jensen's mouth. The kiss was gentle, almost hesitant, but no less heartfelt for that. Jensen's fingers were slipping through the hair at the back of Jared's neck, and Jared gave a soft murmur in response. Jensen's lips pressed harder against his for a moment, and then he drew back.

When their eyes met, they exchanged identical shy smiles. "That okay?" Jared asked hesitantly.

Jensen's smile grew. "More than okay."

"Jensen, I don't—I don't want to push you or anything, and I know you've been through a lot and you shouldn't—"

Jensen put his hand over Jared's mouth. "Let me decide what I should and shouldn't do, okay?" Jared nodded, and he went on, "I've wanted to do that since the cookout at Chris's house when you burned the tops of your feet being out in the sun all afternoon."

Jared frowned, and Jensen took his hand away so he could speak. "That was senior year. Like, three years ago."

"Exactly." Jensen leaned up and kissed him again, more quickly than before but just as welcome.

That time, Jared's grin was bigger. "I think we've got a lot to talk about."

"I think we do." Jensen nestled back against his chest, tucking the blanket more closely around himself. "Will you stay with me? When I talk to the police?"

"Of course I will." Jared dropped a kiss on his forehead. "There's clothes in the car for you, too. When you're ready to get up."

"I kind of like it right here." Jensen closed his eyes. "Should try to stand again, though."

"If you feel like it. If not, I don't mind."

"Don't think I couldn't tell you could barely hold me up at the end there," Jensen retorted.

"Shut up." Jared grinned. It was the familiar banter he was used to with his best friend, and that more than anything told him that things were going to be okay, no matter how many ways things were about to change.

In the meantime, he'd hold onto Jensen for as long as he could.


End file.
